As the electronic information technology develops, three-dimensional sound field collection and processing are improved continuously. A mobile terminal is a common device in a three-dimensional sound field collection and processing system. In the prior art, a specific means for performing three-dimensional sound field collection and processing by a mobile terminal is described below.
A beamforming technology for two-dimensional sound field collection is applied in the mobile terminal, beams with heart-shaped directivity in a 0 degree direction and a 180 degree direction are generated by using the beamforming technology, and collection of a three-dimensional sound signal is implemented. The technology is applied in the three-dimensional sound field collection; beams in different directions are obtained by using the beamforming technology; and the beams are used for simulating a center sound channel, a left front sound channel, a right front sound channel, a left rear surround sound channel, and a right rear surround sound channel in a sound channel and sound field collection system 5.1.
Currently, for the three-dimensional sound field simulated on the mobile terminal by using the beamforming technology for two-dimensional sound field collection, because the beamforming technology for two-dimensional sound field collection is used and the beams with heart-shaped directivity in a 0 degree direction and a 180 degree direction are generated, a phenomenon in which a difference between left and right directions is more obvious than a difference between front and rear directions in an actual playback effect of the simulated three-dimensional sound field, and as a result, the simulated three-dimensional sound field still has a feature of a two-dimensional sound field, and quality of the simulated three-dimensional sound field is relatively poor.